Duplicate Marion Moseby
Mr. Marion Moseby is one of the main characters in the Suite Life series, he was the manager of The Tipton Hotel in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and is currently the manager of the S.S. Tipton. The character is portrayed by Phill Lewis. Biography (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) Marion Moseby is the somewhat uptight manager of the Tipton Hotel, who speaks with a wide vocabulary and an urbane vernacular, along with speaking a number of different languages besides English (French, Japanese, Swahili, Spanish, etc.). Marion is often annoyed by Zack and Cody Martin's schemes (to the point that he may have vowed never to have any children of his own), but although he acts as though he does not care about the boys, he actually has a great deal of affection for them. For example, when they went to the baseball game and he caught a ball for Cody, ultimately making him the most "hated man in Boston" and, in 'The Suite Life on Deck' episode: The Kidney of the Sea, when Zack was framed for stealing a necklace, Mr. Moseby said that he knew Zack, and that he wasn't a thief (although, it is shown that he calls him many other things before stating that). In the episode "The Ghost of 613", it is revealed that he started out at the Tipton as a bellhop back in the 1970s and had a "voluminous 'fro". the episode: Hotel Inspector, it is stated that he lives in a condo. Mr. Moseby is probably more of a father to London Tipton than her own (Wilfred Tipton), because he is seldom around. Mr. Moseby even said he taught London how to walk, her ABC's (This took fourteen years to do), how to ride a bike, how to roller skate, and how to drive (or tried to). He cares for London and treats her like his own daughter. Additionally, Marion Moseby also helps London with any problems she is having. He was also known as the "Meanager". A running gag of the series is that Mr. Moseby often makes a fool of himself in front of people (eg: hitting a baby doll that wouldn't stop crying against a chair when a woman with a baby walked by or stating he was an Egyptian belly dancer named Melina (at which a guest turned around and stared at him curiously), or making a sarcastic comment about himself (that the customers think is true, and not sarcastic). Moseby is guessed to be 39 because he said "only 26 more years til retirement" in "A Tale of Two Houses" and it is revealed that you must retire at the Tipton at age 65 in "Free Tippy". Biography (The Suite Life on Deck) In The Suite Life on Deck, Marion Moseby returns as the chaperone on the S.S. Tipton. Though the job of putting foil to Zack and Cody's antics never goes away. He's constantly running from bow to stern keeping the boys, and London, out of trouble. Also, Marion Moseby seems to care about the new character, Bailey Pickett. He then develops a crush on the boys' teacher, Emma Tutweiler, and they start dating in one episode. Currently, it is unknown if the romance will continue. Relationships The Suite Life of Zack & Cody * Carey Martin - Mr. Moseby always says he's fond of Carey * The Cheetah Girls - The Cheetah Girls appeared in "Doin' Time in Suite 2330" in which he got their autograph. The Suite Life On Deck * Miss Emma Tutweiller - She is Zack, Cody, London and Bailey's teacher at Seven Seas High. In Showgirls, he starts to have a crush on her, but denies it, and in seaHarmony, London and Zack pair them up, and they soon start dating, but later ends their relationship after a disagreement, they soon find out what London and Zack have done, and talked about their punishment over dinner. Family Members * Nia (played by Giovonnie Samuels) - Nia is Mr. Moseby's sixteen year old niece. She has a part time job at the candy counter, filling in for Maddie during her absence. Her purpose for staying at the Tipton for the summer is so Mr. Moseby can get her to behave like a responsible girl. One of Nia's aunt's named Aunt Lily was to make her behave like a responsible adult, but she couldn't stand Nia so much that she changed her name and moved to Alaska. * Beulah Moseby - Beulah is Mr. Moseby's mother who's been unseen. She favors Mr. Moseby's brother Spencer over him but she still loves him. Beulah was mentioned in the episodes Big Hair & Baseball, Moseby's Big Brother, Risk It All, and Miniature Golf. Her name Beulah was revealed in the episode, Miniature Golf. In Big Hair & Baseball, she was so mad at Mr. Moseby that she sent him a nasty message on his cellphone, and she has a woman who waxes her lip (indicated in the episode Risk It All). Beulah appears to be sort of mean and she wants Mr. Moseby to get married. * Rose Moseby (Phill Lewis in dual role) - Mr. Moseby's grandmother and was in the episode,A Nugget of History. She helped Zack get an "A" in history. She carries a large purse filled with many objects that realisticly wouldn't fit into it like a baseball bat, vacuum cleaner, anchor etc. (similar to Mary Poppin's purse and Max Russo's bag in "Double Crossed"). * Spencer Moseby - (Dana Michael Woods) Moseby's older brother, who is a midget. He is filthy rich, mean and is lactose intolerant. Spencer worked for the Tipton for a while when he was broke, but quit when all his riches came back. Spencer would make fun of Mr. Moseby's lack of accomplishments when compared to his own, and Mr. Moseby's hate for Spencer eventually built up, resulting in a very immature fight between both of them in the hotel lobby (which actually was a wrestling match). * Lily Moseby - Lily Moseby is the one who was to take care of Nia before Mr. Moseby. But, as Nia mentioned, this did not go well and she changed her name and moved to Alaska. It is unknown if she is Mr. Moseby's sister or cousin. Gallery Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Category:Characters of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody Category:Characters of The Suite Life on Deck